Shades of Blonde
by DanielNieves
Summary: Naruto became Rokudaime, Sakura's left him. After throwing himself into a senseless relationships, he's finally found the one he wants, only she's about to drop the biggest news to ever affect Naruto. R&R please.


Shades of Blonde

Shades of Blonde

By: Daniel Nieves

**Author's Note: Just a quick Naruto/Temari smut because I was bored. Ja Ne!**

"Temari, please don't tell Gaara yet." Naruto begged, azure eyes digging into her teal ones, pleading.

"Are you embarrassed Hokage-sama? Do I embarrass you, I've heard what they call me hear in Konoha since me and Shika's breakup, the sand harlot. Is that it?" Temari asked, a blush creeping to her face.

The two blondes were currently in the Namikaze district, the now recognized son of the Yondaime was currently living there. Temari stood in front of the blonde Hokage, with her hands on her hips, lips pursed, and a haughty look on her face. A snarl began to etch itself on Naruto's face. He couldn't help himself, despite the fact that she was being ridiculously troublesome, she looked so fucking sexy, and he just wanted her in his arms again, inside her, claiming her lips as his as he's been doing for the last year.

Ever since the break up.

Temari stood there with a black tank top that showed her cleavage well, with a Suna jounin vest slightly open, and he was hypnotized by the beads of sweat that slid down from her neck and into the valley between her breasts. She had on some baggy black shinobi pants for flexibility, but not baggy enough to where he couldn't see the outline of toned thighs.

Now as adults, instead of her traditional four pigtails, she wore her hair in one ponytail, with a spiky blonde bang hanging over her eye. Not that he hadn't changed drastically himself, hell, he know he had. The similarities between him and the Yondaime were too eerily close for the village to now deny him his parentage.

He stood easily at 6'4, weighed two hundred pounds and still kept a lean figure like he had in his childhood. He had muscles, there was no doubt about that, but it was usually hidden by his Hokage robes. Now as he stood there in civilian clothes, it accentuated his wiry, lanky body much more. A white collared, button up dress shirt and black slacks with black dress shoes. He was donning his monkey suit as he called it, the Council had summoned him to some dinner over at the Hyuuga's district.

Apparently Kiba and Hinata were going to tie the knot and that didn't settle too well with that old fuck Hiashi who preferred to keep it in the family, preferably with Neji to be exactly. Naruto nicknamed him Hillbilly Hiashi, which hadn't settled too well with him.

Not that Naruto had given a fuck.

He knew he looked good. Temari, despite of how angry she was, was staring at him hungrily. It was the look that Anko had on her when he denied her advances, she looked like she wanted to knock him over and fuck him in the grass, right then and there. Naruto ran a hand through his own ponytail. Ever since Jiraiya died, he decided he would emulate his two idols, growing his hair out. He looked so much like the Yondaime with his unruly, spiky hair, unable to tame it, with a long spiky ponytail that reached his waist like Jiraiya.

He was pulling a Kakashi, but he hadn't cared at the time. He wanted to be just like Jiraiya and the Yondaime, especially when he had found out that Minato had been his father. Sakura had become a missing nin herself, joining Sasuke and the Akatsuki. Just left him high and fucking dry, that bitch, with her stupid Pepto Bismol hair. If only he left a seal on her, he'd fucking use the Hiraishin and kill them all.

Feeling abandoned after Jiraiya's death, he honored his fallen idols by becoming them in a sense. For Jiraiya, Naruto continued the Icha Icha series, but in order to do that, he needed research, essentially becoming the 'ero-sennin' his godfather had been while alive. As for his father, he took up fuinjutsu and studied seals until he came up with his own replica of the Hiraishin.

Sometime during his research, he had actually stumbled into Temari and well that hadn't gone well very good at the time as she gave him an equivalent of a Thousand Years of Death with her fan. Four years later and the twenty year old became Hokage, Tsunade had died in combat and the Council wanted him, the fucking jinchiruuki.

Temari had returned and been dumped by the lazy cloud watcher and Naruto had been there for her, and she had cried, confiding in him. They were each other's rebounds, using each other in a heavily physical relationship where pain was welcomed, anything was welcome as long as they had felt alive.

She broken it off with him, and he hadn't cared too much. But upon another return to Konoha, he could no longer deny the attraction he had to Temari. For months after her absence, there had been Anko and Kurenai, but nothing lasting. She couldn't deny her physical attraction to them and they had started up again, only this time something meaningful.

She'd hidden it from the Kazekage of course, he'd threaten to use the Sand Coffin on Naruto's balls if he'd found out. So they had kept it secret until five minutes ago, when he found out she was two months pregnant.

He like an idiot asked if there had been anybody else and gotten whacked across the head with a metal fan. But after the initial shock, it hit him hard, he was going to be a father in half a year, him, fucking Uzumaki Naruto.

Temari took his silence as a bad thing and tears began welling up in her eyes. Naruto smelled it and strode over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Don't cry Temari." He begged, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Please don't cry."

She sniffled for a second, and asked the one question that was begging for release. "Are you going to leave me now?" She asked, and felt Naruto stiffen.

"Nani? No I'm not going to leave you, you idiot." Naruto replied, letting go of her waist and cradling her face with one hand, staring into her eyes. "I'm never going to leave you. You can tell Gaara and Kankuro, but I'm going to fucking marry you woman, something I should of done quite some time ago baby." Naruto continued, wiping the tears from her eyes with his free hand.

"Don't say that, you don't mean that." Temari snapped softly, unwilling to let her dreams be crushed again.

"I love you Sabaku no Temari. There's no one I want in this existence more than you, I've never felt this way about anybody, and I'm not going to lose it." Naruto confessed, saying that for the first time, and bending his head down to her face, claiming her lips as his once again.

Lips soft and compliant, he captured her bottom lip between his lips and sucked on it, hands sliding to her waist to press her toned body against his.

A perfect fit.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and opened her mouth allowing access as his tongue slipped into her mouth. He took all of her in, her scent, her taste as fluids mingled between the two. Gasping for air, they pulled back for a second, her breasts rising rapidly with each breath, taunting Naruto, daring him to move.

"I need you inside me." She whispered huskily in his ear, tickling him and sending the blood flowing south.

"I… I want to be inside you too. I need to be inside you Tema-chan. Please…" Naruto begged, claiming her lips once again, as she dragged him down to the dewy grass.

"Right here, I want all of Konoha to know your mine. Hurry up and take that monkey suit off." She demanded, soft, gentle hands reaching towards his slacks and unbuttoning them. Naruto had no complaints, as he quickly kicked his shoes off and slid his slacks down onto the grass.

"Yours too." Naruto replied, his eyes widening as her hand slid past his briefs and gripped his manhood, swelling even harder under her touch. Seeing as her flak vest was already open, he slid it off her shoulders, bending down to nibble her shoulders, then moving to the nape of her neck.

Biting softly and nibbling her neck, Temari moaned against him, her panties dampening involuntarily. "You asshole, you know how good that feels." she growled out, before claiming his neck, biting gently and sucking, leaving small bite marks next to his jugular.

"Bitch." Naruto replied, his hands roaming her stomach, before sliding under her tank top and sliding up to her full, perky breasts. Cupping them gently, his thumbs roamed a bit until they found their target. He slowly rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, and her grip on his manhood did not lessen, instead she began stroking it back and forth, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head.

She let go of him for a second, grabbing her tank top and pulling it over her head, exposing her breasts in all its glory.

Naruto stiffened again, but in a bad way. "Shit ANBU." He moaned against her throat, before pulling her inside his house, leaving their clothes outside. The two of them rushed up the steps of his manor, until they reached his master bedroom.

His lips were still on hers, as they reached the bedroom and he kicked the door open, pushing Temari inside roughly. She grinned wickedly, and got on her knees. Naruto knew what came next as a soft, warm wetness encased his shaft, and he nearly came right then and there.

Using the fortitude and self constraint only a Hokage and jinchiruuki could possess, he bucked in her mouth, but held it in. He could feel her smiling and laughing as she took him deeper in her mouth, his hands grabbing at her ponytail, hips thrusting in time with her sucks.

She continued sucking him until he couldn't hold it in anymore and he came hard, shooting his seed into her throat as she swallowed it, and licked his sensitive member, licking away the leftover.

"I want you to eat my pussy until you get hard again, Naruto-sama." She begged, laying back on his bed, legs spread, and he swore he never wanted to fuck her like he did then. Taking in her beauty, he slowly crawled on the bed and made his way towards her, sliding between her legs and brushing his manhood against her clit.

Claiming her lips once more, her grinded his semi-hard member against her until she cried out, and soaked her thighs with her fluids. Kissing her neck again, he sucked until he left a mark, before going down some, until his mouth found her breasts. He kissed the area around the nipple gently, sliding his tongue across the nub, and she squirmed and bucked against him.

"You've been a naughty girl, Temari-chan. Are you ready for your punishment." Naruto growled out, his whiskers darkening.

"Yes, Rokudaime. Punish me, punish me I beg you." She cried out.

Taking her soft pink nipple in his mouth, he sucked, his tongue flicking it, before turning and pleasuring the other one. Semi pleased with his punishment, he continued down until he got to her nether lips. He always loved this part, she constantly waxed and it looked so fucking pretty, her lips soaked in her juices.

Temari growled her displeasure and grabbed his spiky locks, shoving him down there and Naruto complied, his tongue darting out to lick her clit. Her legs bucked, then clamped around his neck as he captured her clit between his teeth softly, nipping at it. He continued his ministrations, and took his left hand and pushed between her folds, sliding into her heat.

Naruto groaned as the blood headed south, his member began throbbing in response. But he persevered, sucking and nipping at her clit, while his fingers slid in and out of her. "Put it in now, Naruto-kun." Temari begged, and he loved her too much to say no to her. Grabbing his thick shaft, he pushed his head against her folds, the juices making her slick enough for him to penetrate with ease.

He encased himself in her warmth, thrusting in and out of her, over and over, until the two were lost in a sea of love and warmth.

He loved her.

He didn't care that he'd be late to the meeting with Hiashi.

He'd whoop Gaara and Kankuro's ass if he had too.

He had Temari, and nothing in the world could take that away, and as he continued loving her, he swore he'd be the best fucking father alive.

Because that was his nindo, his ninja way.

AN: Please review, and oh yea I was listening to Lil Wayne's Lollipop and this came forth so thank you Weezy F. Baby.


End file.
